<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New boy at the Rink!? by Ghosty02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605628">New boy at the Rink!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty02/pseuds/Ghosty02'>Ghosty02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (But younger) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty02/pseuds/Ghosty02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor and Yuuri meet for the very first time in St Petersburg. Yuuri will be under the coaching of Yakov and being taught Ballet by Lilia, Viktor is being taught skating by Yakov, they both meet crossing over from classes </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri- 7</p><p>Viktor- 9</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya &amp; Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman &amp; Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman &amp; Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (But younger) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New boy at the Rink!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viktor was dancing around the ice with his current age group. He has been living in St. Petersburg for the past three years to train at the sports championship club and live in the dorms under the watchful eye of Yakov Feltsman. He has always enjoyed ice skating from the age of 3, and with that, he’s been scouted and asked to move from his hometown of Moscow to where he is now St Petersburg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri, a seven-year-old boy stretched out so his leg was held close to his head. The lean Japanese boy was currently in a ballet class and was soon going to be moving over onto the ice. He has been living in the St. Petersburg dorms for the past year and a half. He started skating when he was 4 but has been doing ballet for a while. He is being taught ballet by the famous Prima Ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya. “Okay Everyone, go get change! Yuuri stays here please” She said the last in a softer tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor just finished up his age group class time. He can’t wait till he’s 11 and that’s when he’s going to be allowed to skate with the older kids and compete in the junior world competition. He’s currently only allowed to skate it close to the area or country competition. He skated off the ice with a light sweat dripping down his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the common room and relaxed as he sat down on one of the benches. Viktor was one of the only kids in his group that lives in the dorms of the center so he slipped off his Skates and waved with his classic heart smile at the kids as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Vitya there is going to be a new boy showing up so please be Respectful and let him get used to the area first.” Yakov said as he saw a tall lady walking through the big double glass doors with a small boy walking beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady said something to the younger boy before entering. “Yuuri this will be your figure skating coach okay?” She said slowly, trying to allow the boy to understand what she was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's eyes were on the small boy. “Mmm..” he said softly hiding behind the lady’s legs gripping her pencil skirt. “Don’t be like that Yuuri, you need confidence to be the best of the best.” The lady said, giving the boy a soft shove towards the short man. Yuuri stumbled forward and stood in front of the coach. Yakov tried not to have a scary look on his face so he just mumbled out. “Please put your skates on, we need to get this going.” He said slowly and walked out to the rink. Viktor following behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he so shy?” Viktor asked, skipping behind Yakov. “Can I watch him with that Lady?” He kept rambling off questions. “Sure.” Yakov said bluntly. “And he’s most likely shy because this isn’t his home country Vitya.” The older male grumbled out. “Where is he from!?” Viktor asked excitedly, gripping the wood railing on the outside of the rink. “He’s Japanese so don’t go and try to start a conversation Vitya okay.” He said calmly. Viktor nodded his head softly, upset he can’t make a new friend. “Vitya let him learn the language first okay?” Viktor’s sliver ear-length hair bobbed as he nodded his head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard the door open and they saw Yuuri walk out wearing his skates and he had Lilia follow behind him. “You got this okay, I’ll be watching.” She said before walking over towards the bleachers. Viktor stood on a chair and watched over the railing of the rink. Mostly everyone was gone but the older teens were still skating around, while Yuuri slipped out onto the ice trying to keep his balance up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” He mumbled out, he pushed himself over toward Yakov holding his hand out for balance. Yuuri stopped in front of Yakov and stood straight and tilted his head up. “Do a few laps. I want to see your step sequence.” The old man huffed out. Yuuri Slightly understood what he said and went off skating smoothly around the rink. He slowly got into focus and moved his feet crisscross, Viktor grinned brightly. Yuuri was at the same level he was when Viktor was seven years old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit more of showing Yuuri the ropes, Yakov decided to put him into the group for the eight-year-olds instead of the seven-year-olds. Yuuri smiled at that and skated off the ice towards Lilia. She smiled and clapped her hands as Yuuri wobbled over and hugged her mumbling something in Japanese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Viktor decided to walk over and introduce himself. “Hello~ I’m Viktor!” The nine-year-old said sticking his hand out for a handshake. Yuuri stared at it before taking it and mumbled out. “I’m Y-Yuuri..” He said softly and still held onto Viktor’s hand before being dragged off towards the common area. Viktor began to ramble on and on about practice, dorms, and school. Yuuri hummed in response not really understanding what he said but didn’t want to leave the first person around his age that was actually talking to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “You think they're going to be a powerhouse Duo Lilia?” Yakov asked skating off towards his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” She smiled crossing her arms over her chest with an amused smile on his face.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing, I just wanted to get out before I start this series on how they met.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>